escape_the_complexfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape the Complex Wiki
Escape the Complex is an American reality competition show based on the global phenomenon of escape rooms. The competition involves sixteen contestants, known as Escapists, battling each other to complete various challenges with the goal of navigating themselves out of an elaborate complex in an isolated location. The filming of the show typically takes twenty-four days. Contestants are progressively ejected from the game after each flight to determine who will win the escapade and a US$250,000 grand prize. The show was created by Greene Gantly and Mai Thellaroniki who serve as executive producers. The show is produced by Chico Reid Inc. (headed by Gantly) and Lyncus Fayette for RLV Studios, the head for the network's veteran reality competition series RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race. The series has been hosted by Broadway actor and dancer Michael Vexborough since its inception. Game premise The Complex is organized into a single escape passage connected by four themed chambers, which would be revealed progressively through the show. Each chamber is equipped with over 20 high-definition cameras and 300 overhead microphones in order to monitor and record the contestants. Escapists must also wear necklaced microphones in the times they were awake. Cameras and microphones are reinstalled into new areas after each quadrant is wrapped. The Complex is described as a "fully automated building" where challenges, known as flights, and time spent in each room program were timed to unlock at specific times displayed on the objective screen in the main guest room where the Escapists reside. A couple hours prior to each flight, Escapists are delivered an objective from the dumbwaiter in their guest room. The message is usually represented in some kind of cryptic message. When the crawlspace unlocks into their current quadrant, Escapists must deduce clues and tips around the setting to uncover the route of retreat to a containment zone. While solving the main mystery, hidden objects (e.g. a key, a gumball, a candy tin) or a minigame were in play, which once properly utilized or won, activated the victors a haven from ejection, known as the Penthouse. This prize was more conspicuous than the apogee of the flight. However, once the Escapist(s) claims this power, they become ineligible for a higher power position in that flight, known as The Committee, in which the first Escapist(s) to solve the primary objective by claiming the key(s) to the antechamber in the containment zone would be granted the position. The Committee must privately nominate a number of other Escapists onto a shortlist which would be presented on-screen above the perpetrator when all Escapists convene at the Ejection Hall. During the ejection ceremony, the safe Escapists could comment on, inquire, and question the shortlisted Escapists for no more than forty minutes before they must privately vote on who to eject from the show by sliding a chip into the cylinder of the Escapist they want to eject. The Committee was generally not allowed to vote unless a tie occurred. In the final flight, the last three Escapists must complete an obstacle course of puzzles through the fourth quadrant usually topped off with a memory challenge about the game. The Escapist who finishes last in this flight was eliminated and immediately sent to the jury. The final two would then be taken to separate elevator platforms on the outside of the complex where they must convince the jury their reasons to be voted as the winner of the escape. To signify a successful escape, the platform would descend closer to ground level after each vote is read. The first escapist to touch the ground had their gate unlocked and were able to "claim their US$250,000 prize" from the possession of Vexborough in person. Complex arrangements The location of the set for the first season was revealed to be at an abandoned garment factory outside of Victorville, California. Crews arrived about a month before filming to prepare the premises and create any necessary props for the quadrants. For seasons two and beyond, a new complex was constructed on Agua Dulce Movie Ranch in Santa Clarita to host the competition. The overall schematics and design for these rooms reflect the theme for each season. Information in this section is general. Chamber The main chamber is an enormous multi-story competition space laying host to the puzzle-solving portion of the flights. Temporary walls and removable installations are used to create boundaries between the space, and scaffolding and concrete pillars with quick-fit steel trusses are put in place to add elevated floors after each flight. In some flights, the space becomes an open exhibit for novelty clues (a lifesize aquarium, a commercial jet, e.g.). Throughout the show, more spaces are unveiled to create the escape passage into a concourse. Challenge designers Jenni Parker and Ernesto Brigada worked with Derider & Frank Structural Engineering Firm to create the set design for each flight. Concourse Two elevator shafts in a semi-outdoor space were custom built and tested by Derider & Frank for the final two. Guest Room In each quadrant, escapists who do not win the penthouse award receive accommodations of metal bunk beds and a communal bathroom where they may interact with each other. The escapists who reside in this room between flights cannot enter the penthouse, including members exercising the power of The Committee. They are only served two meals of pre-packaged sandwiches and a side of fruits or vegetables based on their dietary restrictions (e.g. vegan, nut allergies) between flights. Vexboroughn stated in an interview with The Futon Critic the design of this room was inspired by the "oneness of military barracks". The guest room is connected to the chamber by a black door at the end of its dark hallway and is remotely lockable. Penthouse The Penthouse is designed to accommodate a lounge area, bed space, private bathroom, a hot tub and/or sauna, a mini wet bar, and access to a personal chef. The escapists who earn this prize would spend the rest of the flight in this room until the ejection ceremony. Starting from season two, penthouse winners could go to the guest room to interact with other escapists only once per flight unless stated otherwise. The Antechamber The Antechamber is a narrow anteroom hidden in the hallway between the chamber and guest room. The room is decorated to fit the theme of the quadrant and holds a digital table surface displaying the names of available potential nominees. The room, whenever entered by the Committee to compile their shortlist, is stocked with an antipasti bar and a meal made courtesy of the personal chef from the Penthouse. Ejection Hall In each season, the ejection hall is located on a five to six-story-high elevated floor equipped with bleachers for the escapists and a unique drop bungee system suspended over the edge of the complex. The escapists who make the shortlist would sit in the bungee system that is controlled by a mechanical technician. The ejection voting method changes every season to reflect the overall theme of the escapade (dynamite plunger, slot machine, etc.). Series details and viewership Controversy and criticism After the series was greenlit by RLV Network in 2015, the format of the show was widely criticized for having similarities to Big Brother and Survivor on its American sister station CBS, and Race to Escape on the cable network Science Channel which was then airing to a smaller audience turnout. Some viewers strongly believed another reality competition after RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race was a "cash grab" by the network to copy CBS, though many viewers were quick to praise the format claiming its originality. Category:Browse